


The Moon is Full and High

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean might like a werewolf hunt but Sam doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon is Full and High

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub in 20 minutes.
> 
> The prompt was: “ _'If the moon is out in the day things can go either way'_

“ _'If the moon is out in the day things can go either way'_ You ever hear that one Sammy?” Dean grunted.

Sam looked to where his brother was hunched over, hands pressed against his belly trying to hold his own guts in. “Well this is already going pretty shitty!” Sam snaps and shuffles closer, trying not to make any noise. He has to get Dean's problem under control without drawing the things attention. He pulls off his t-shirt and presses it against Deans belly.

“Caleb used to say that!” Dean gasps. Sam can see the sweat beading on his lip and knows its got to hurt like a bitch. Dean grits his teeth as Sam starts to tie the 'dressing' in place “Damn guy was so superstitious he-” whatever he was going to say was cut off sharp. Sam knew he had to do it but christ. He hated this!

He went as fast as he could. Get it done and get them out of there before the werewolf came back.

“Fuck Sammy! It hurts” and god knows it had to if _Dean_ was bitching.

“What else did Caleb say?” Sam asked hoping to distract Dean, at least until he was done hurting him. He didn’t get an answer.

“Dean?” he looked down. Dean was passed out or- “Shit!”

Out of time, again.

Sam tied the last knot, grabbed Deans gun and hauled his brother up over his shoulder standing fast.

He headed for the car at a fast walk. He wanted to say fuck the hunt he could kill the wolf tomorrow. He might even have done that, waited.

Except there it was, between them and the car, blocking their retreat and that wasn’t fucking happening. Sam was getting Dean the hell out of here.

Sam saw the wolf lifts it gaze and track their approach. He drew a bead and started firing. He emptied the clip into it and didn’t slow at all when he got to the fallen beast. He jumped over it's already changing form and kept right on going.

Burn it tomorrow he thought as his brothers blood soaked through his shirt. When Dean was okay.


End file.
